codegeassfandomcom-20200222-history
Cornelia li Britannia
| last = | creator = CLAMP | voice = Junko Minagawa (Japanese) Mary Elizabeth McGlynn (English) | other = See Britannian Imperial Family }} Cornelia li Britannia (コーネリア リ ブリタニア, Kōneria ri Buritania), 27 years old (28 at R2), is the second princess of the Britannian Imperial Family and is Lelouch's half-sister. She is extremely skilled in Knightmare Frame combat and completed the establishment of Area 18 shortly before arriving in Area 11. She serves as one of the main antagonists during the first season, but later becomes a neutral character during the second. She is voiced by Junko Minagawa (Japanese), Mary Elizabeth McGlynn (English). Character Outline Cornelia, is the Chief General of the Imperial Army and goes to Area 11 to apprehend Clovis' murderer, the mysterious Zero, as well as avenging Lelouch and Nunnally (unaware of the fact that they survived their predicament as political hostages) by putting an end to the conflict there. This loss of the three siblings seems to be the source of her distrust toward foreigners and Honorary Britannians. Although she finds out during the Black Rebellion that Clovis' murderer is Britannian. She pilots a customized Gloucester Knightmare Frame and has her own circle of devoted officers. After Clovis' death, Cornelia becomes the new Governor-General of Area 11. She displays an extremely cold-blooded exterior, dismissing anyone she feels is opposing Britannia. She constantly refuses to accept change, none the less, she deeply cares for the lives of her soldiers especially her Knight Guilford. During the second season she has been shown to have kept her ruthless demeanor but now fights to avenge her younger sister and clear her name. As a child, she appeared to have doted upon her younger sister Euphemia; as a result, Euphemia is Cornelia's only known weak spot. Clovis believes that she and Prince Schneizel know about the truth regarding the murder of Marianne vi Britannia , although Euphemia later tells Lelouch that Cornelia has long idolized Marianne and conducted investigations on the murder. Character History First Season Second Princess Cornelia li Britannia first appears in episode five, having established Area 18 before entering Area 11. Cornelia endeavors to take charge of Area 11 as Viceroy and intends to bring Zero, now the Holy Britannian Empire's number one enemy and most wanted man, to justice. After entering Area 11, Cornelia continues her hunt for Zero. She destroys several rebel strongholds, but finds no clues to his whereabouts. She attends Prince Clovis' funeral and hears the Emperor of Britannia make a speech on the virtues of inequality and the social battle for evolution and betterment. Cornelia sets a trap for Zero at the Saitama Ghetto by simulating the conditions in Shinjuku Ghetto. She thinks that Zero took the bait due to a combination of her superior tactics and the resistance cell's dissimilar motivations. Just when she believed that she cornered him, however, Zero, who is actually C.C. who donned Lelouch's Zero costume, reveals "himself" to the Britannian Army, distracting Cornelia from her plans. However, Cornelia allows Zero to escape, believing that he already has an escape route since "he" revealed "himself". Later, a group from the Japan Liberation Front takes a hotel and its occupants hostage including a disguised Princess Euphemia. Princess Cornelia, who dotes on her little sister, refuses to make a move against the hostage takers for fear of endangering her, which Zero realizes and takes advantage of. He mounts a rescue operation with Ohgi's resistance cell. As ordered by Cornelia, Suzaku sinks the hotel using the Lancelot. However, Zero derails any rescue efforts by the army so he can take credit for the rescue. In a public broadcast, he announces the creation and purpose of his Black Knights, "allies of justice" who will judge the world and protect the weak from "those with power." Cornelia does not attack Zero as a result of her fear that Zero may take the Britannians as hostages. During the Battle of Narita, Cornelia leads the attack on the Black Knights along with Dalton and Guilford. Guilford warns her to stay away and she responds by destroying several Burais. After the landslide created by the Guren, Cornelia is more worried about Dalton and her other subordinates than her own safety. She is then informed of the Black Knights entering the battle. She is later seen retreating ,but is stopped by Kallen in the Guren. Zero has her cornered in his Burai. Cornelia shoots at the Guren who easily dodges. She then uses her Gloucester's Slash Harkens to cling to the cliff side. Zero's Knightmare shoots her back down. Zero tells her to surrender and she responds by trying to impale the Guren with her lance. The Guren uses the Radiant Wave Surger to destroy the right arm of her Gloucester. Zero shoots off the left arm. She tells her knight Guilford to protect Euphemia and that she will fight like a royal princess. The Lancelot shows up to protect Cornelia's Knightmare and she tells him to deal with the Guren and she will go after Zero. After the battle between the Guren and Lancelot she instructs Suzaku to go after Zero since her Knightmare has collapsed. Worried about her younger sister, Cornelia persuades Euphemia to take on a personal Knight. Though Euphemia eventually agrees, Cornelia remains concerned when Euphemia selects honorary Britannian Suzaku Kururugi (despite the fact that he saved her in battle twice). Cornelia's concerns regarding Euphemia's safety only increase when Euphemia proposes and establishes the Special Administrative Region of Japan, a plan which Cornelia personally opposes but allows Euphemia to proceed and sends Darlton to oversee it. Following Euphemia's death, Cornelia vows to take down Zero during the Black Knights' first open attack on Tokyo. She almost succeeds, outmanoeuvring and repeatedly scoring hits on Zero's supposedly superior Gawain unit, before Darlton, under the influence of Lelouch's Geass disables her Gloucester and wounds her. Lelouch initially plans to use her as a hostage to force the opposing Britannian military to surrender but is thwarted by Jeremiah Gottwald. Instead, Lelouch reveals his identity to Cornelia, who realizes that, since Lelouch is actually alive, Zero's actions were motivated entirely for the sake of Nunnally. However, she cannot accept that Clovis and Euphemia had to die as a result. Before Cornelia can argue with Lelouch, he uses his Geass on her in order to interrogate her about the day his mother, Marianne, was killed. Cornelia reveals that though she was the head of the security at the palace where Marianne was that day, Cornelia had been ordered by Marianne herself to remove the palace's defences. Unable to comprehend why Marianne would do such a thing, Lelouch continues to press Cornelia for information; his sister is unable to provide him with any other details save that their brother Schneizel el Britannia was the one who took Marianne's body away. Lelouch flees soon afterwards to save Nunnally, who has been abducted, and the injured Cornelia summons Suzaku to her side and requests him to clear Euphemia's dishonoured name, "Massacre Princess". As a possible indication of change in her attitude of distrusting Honorary Britannians, she grants him the officially-recognized noble title of a knight in name and status. She also asks him to suppress the news of her injuries and appeared to have disappeared without a trace. Second Season Gilbert G.P. Guilford and the rest of her knights are waiting in Area 11 for her return. In season 2 she returns as a rogue, abandoning her status in the royal family. It is revealed that she was actually investigating the mystery of Geass in order to clear Euphemia's name and to prove to the world that her sister was innocent. She discovers the location where V.V. and Jeremiah Gottwald have made their base and confronts General Bartley. He unexpectedly asks her for help in escaping, believing that the Emperor's goal could bring about the end of the world, but is captured by V.V. During the Black Knights' assault on the Directorate, she escapes and uses a damaged Akatsuki (rigged with numerous weapons from other Akatsuki units) to attack V.V.'s Siegfried, damaging it and allowing her to deliver the finishing blow in tandem with Lelouch. Jeremiah saves her from being crushed by the plummeting Siegfried and brings her before Lelouch. She is held prisoner by the Black Knights, but manages to escape during the second battle of Tokyo and joins Schneizel when he arrives as an envoy. She reveals everything she learned while investigating the Geass Directorate to him. When Schneizel announces his intention to usurp the throne, Cornelia is reluctant but doesn't object. She then joins Schneizel and his faction after Lelouch installs himself as the new Emperor. Cornelia later shows disgust at how far Schneizel is willing to go achieve his goals when she finds that he destroyed Britannia's capital city. When she learns of his plan to position Damocles in such a way that it could strike all over the world at the same time, she tries to stop him, only to be gunned down. She is later shown in a hospital bed, recovering and being comforted by a newly found Guilford. Two months later, after the culmination of Lelouch's plans (the Zero Requiem), she is shown leading a small resistance group (including Villetta and Guilford). They take advantage of Lelouch's assassination after realizing the Zero Requiem to restore order. She is last seen in a photo alongside Guilford, at Ohgi and Villetta's wedding. Relationships Gilbert G.P. Guilford Guilford is Cornelia's loyal knight and possibly love interest. Guilford shows to have great loyalty to Cornelia to the point where he even betrayed and fought against Britannia with Lelouch, who made Guilford think he was Cornelia using Geass, and made a desperate attempt to push Lelouch (whom he still believes to be Cornelia to the end) outside of the blast radius of the F.L.E.I.J.A. bomb. He later shows his loyalty again by joining Cornelia's resistance group. She and Guilford worked with Rakshata on the Knightmare Frames in the UFN. Andreas Darlton Glaston Knights Marianne Vi Britannia In their early days, Marianne was an idol to the likes such as Cornelia and Cornelia had a desire to become like her which made her become closer to her. She and Euphemia also got along with her children Lelouch and Nunnally. Other than that, she became close to Jeremiah as well since Jeremiah too was loyal to Marianne. After Marianne's death, she had a desire to investigate the incident through years. After hearing her children's apparent deaths, her desire to investigate the incident grew even stronger and is willing to make foreigners suffer for it. Unknowingly Cornelia does not know the truth behind the incident since it was Marianne who planned it in the first place. Anya Alstreim In the past, Anya served as an etiquette of Marianne and it is unknown what their relationship was that time. Cornelia however might have been interested in her due to her resemblance in Marianne. They both joined Schneizel but Anya might have left since she didn't agree with them. She was willing to free Anya during Zero Requiem since she shows great care for her. Gino Weinberg Suzaku Kururugi Initially, Cornelia saw Suzaku as no different as most Elevens. Despite his excellent skills with the Lancelot, because he was an Eleven, Cornelia saw that it was risky to order Suzaku to help with the Japanese Liberation Front Hotel Incident. Even though Suzaku had saved Cornelia many times with the Lancelot, Cornelia had usually kept his rank low within the military as she limited Suzaku to nothing beyond the rank Warrant Officer. After Euphemia promoted Suzaku as her knight, Cornelia was visibly against this due to her strong belief in discriminating against numbers. Though this began to change as she learned of Zero's identity as Lelouch and began to trust in Suzaku. They didn't see each other until during the plot to assassinate the emperor by Suzaku's suggestion by Schneizel's approval. However she didn't like to hear how Suzaku stepped into the line of insubordination regarding the FLEIJA warhead and Guilford's dissapearance. She did at one point question why Suzaku would help Lelouch becoming Emperor. Euphemia li Britannia Euphemia is Cornelia's younger sister, and loves her sister very much despite trying to lecture her due to her naive actions, she left her throne to clean the name of her sister as the massacre princess. Euphemia's death sparked Cornelia's ill will towards both Lelouch, Geass, and V.V. However, despite the fact that she knew the truth, she apparently made no attempts to help making life better for the Elevens, but she trusted that duty to Suzaku. After Lelouch's death, most of his actions has obscured Euphie's name and Corneilia gave up her quest as a result. Lelouch vi Britannia Cornelia's had originally cared greatly for Lelouch, and his sister Nunnally, to the point where their supposed death had drove her to capture Zero, unaware that Zero was Lelouch. After Lelouch had revealed that he was alive, Cornelia began to understand Zero's motives and how deep his grudge was to the Britannian Imperial Family. However, she could not forgive Lelouch for killing Euphemia, thus their relationship soured. The extent of her hatred towards Lelouch was shown when Cornelia later helped the Black Knights in betraying Lelouch to kill him. At some point during Zero Requiem, Cornelia probably understood Lelouch's actions at that point since most of what he has done during that time has cleared away Euphie's name and as a result, she forgave him despite what he did to Euphie all this time while not knowing the truth. Nunnally vi Britannia Despite her later hatred towards Lelouch, this hatred did not extend to Nunnally. She and Euphemia got along with Lelouch and Nunnally during childhood and ever since she heard their supposed death, she began to hate towards foreigners. Like Euphemia, Cornelia deeply treasures Nunnaly to the point where she was willing to betray Schneizel along with saying the statement with how "peace obatined by force is not peace" which is ironic considering her reputation for conquering the enemy nations of the former Britannia. Her love for Nunnally is what likely drove her to lead what was left of the Black Knights, that opposed Lelouch, during the final phase of the Zero Requiem but not only for her but as well as for others like Ohgi, Tohdoh, Gino, Anya, and Kallen. She likely took the role of caring for Nunnaly in the place of Lelouch along with Suzaku but another possiblity is that she spends the rest of her life with Guilford instead meaning Suzaku is left with that task. Regardless Cornelia treasures Euphie due to their pureblood above all other siblings like Lelouch and Nunnally no matter what. Kallen Kozuki Kallen and Cornelia fought together during their encounters at the First Black Rebellion as skilled pilots implying that they were enemites that time and had no interaction. Ever since Cornelia had a change of heart, her views towards Kallen changed and during Zero Requiem, her love towards to the people who were prisoners drove her into freeing her. It is likely that Kallen and Cornelia interacted afterwards since then as former enemies but as friends. The only time they ever seen each other is during Ohgi and Villetta's wedding. She works with Kallen, Guilford, and Rakshata on Knightmare frames for the UFN military. It is likely that she and Kallen got along since Zero Requiem vanished all the world's hate. Schneizel El Britannia Cornelia too got along with Schneizel other than Euphie, Clovis, Lelouch, and Nunnally. Schneizel and Cornelia were on good terms during their past and even now until up to the point where Schneizel is willing to destroy anything in his path to become the god of his visionary world. Cornelia stated that if Schneizel were to be an emperor at this point, he could have made himself a great ruler who would bring good peace but instead his desire to create the world for his ideals corrupted him. It is unknown what is left of Cornelia's relationship with Schneizel after Zero Requiem since Schneizel is under Lelouch's geass influence. Charles Zi Britannia Cornelia is one of Charles' children and it is unknown what their relationship was like. Cornelia like her father is a strong supporter of the Darwinist policy to conquer lands as opposed to her sister's ideals despite after hearing about Lelouch and Nunnally's apparend deaths. After finding about Zero's identity, her hatred towards foreigners changed. Cornelia later began her quest to clear her sister's name and when she found out her father's connection to his plan that will change the world, she began to become curious of his motives but was never expanded. Despite avenging her sister, she is still a supporter of the Darwinist policy. While talking with Villetta, she told her that Nobility as a part of Britannia's system isn't worth everything. After hearing Suzaku assassinating the emperor, she becomes not happy of his movement as well as being shocked about Schneizel's approval. After discussing with Schneizel about the Emperor's affairs of the world, she began to become more curious later on and by hearing about the attack of the emperor, she suspects that Lelouch is behind this. After hearing her father's death, she shows no remorse along with Schenize and lost interest in the Darwinist policy. Orpheus Zevon During her quest to clear Euphie's name, she sometime met Orpheus to locate the Geass Cult's location due to his connection to them. Rakshata Chewla Cornelia and Rakshata were enemies from the start until during Lelouch's tyranny where they oppose him. After Zero Requiem, she, Guilford, and Rakshata work together on Knightmare Frames as of UFN military. Jeremiah Gottwald Cornelia became a Viceroy and before that, Jeremiah was an acting viceroy prior to her arrival. Jeremiah's demotion led him to become Cornelia's men and it is unknown what their relationship was that time. Jeremiah and Cornelia knew each other in the past due to their connection with Marianne Vi Britannia and that Jeremiah too was a subordinate of Cornelia that time. After Marianne's death, she and Jeremiah drove to resolve the situation that has been hanging for years and grew more after Lelouch and Nunnally's apparent death whom they got along with. It is likely that they got along back then and in Area 11. Cornelia's conversation with Schneizel about Jeremiah made her thought if he was going to be useful suggests that she did care for him after his defeat in Narita. After being injured by Zero, Jeremiah saved her from being captured and they don't meet again until the assault on the Geass Order. Jeremiah saved Cornelia in person since he didn't want to kill someone from royalty so as a result, she becomes a captive. After Lelouch's ascension to the throne, Jeremiah became an enemy to her but Cornelia shows no hostility towards him even after Zero Requiem so it is likely that they were still comrades that time. Afterwards, Jeremiah and Cornelia are likely in good terms and they do not know the truth behind Marianne Vi Britannia since it was kept secret. Kyoshiro Tohdoh Villetta Nu Quotes * "You the Japan Liberation Front; You whose time has left behind; You who have forgotten basic human decency; You and your dream of a bygone golden age shall fall and rot to nothingness."Season 01, Episode 11 * "Guilford, don't treat me as though I'm another one of your women."''Season 01, Episode 11 *"''Lelouch the demon is dead! Free his prisoners!"''Season 02, Episode 25 Gallery Cornelia_anime.png Cornelia91.jpg Cornelia93.jpg Cornelia101.jpg Cornelia82.jpg Cornelia105.jpg Cornelia103.jpg Cornelia104.jpg Cornelia114.jpg Cornelia115.jpg Cornelia102.jpg Cornelia84.jpg Cornelia78.jpg Cornelia75.jpg Cornelia99.jpg Cornelia Profile.jpg Trivia *Cornelia shares many traits with Olivia Mira Armstrong from ''Fullmetal Alchemist. Both are high-ranking female officers, strict and highly aggressive, as well as brilliant commanders. Both also come from an influential and/or wealthy family. At the same time, both of them inspire a great deal of respect in the soldiers under their command, and are shown to an extent caring for them. *Cornelia's character design is based on Kasumi from X/1999 and Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles. References Category:Characters Category:Imperial Family Category:Holy Britannian Empire Category:Britannian Military Category:Female